


What Will You Do?

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bargaining, Birthday Party, But he is good at skeeball, F/M, Fluff and Humor, For Sexual favors, Jon Snow knows nothing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa is trying to convince her husband to attend their niece's birthday party but he is very reluctant because of the location.  Some bargaining ensues.





	

“No, not that. Anything but that!”

He was nearly screeching, like she’d asked him to go kill a spider for her. Jon hated spiders. Her husband’s voice, which was normally quite deep (and sexy), was raised a couple of octaves and his eyes were wide with fright.

“She’s our niece, Jon! We have to go.”

“God, Sansa…just tell them I have to work or something,” he said next, waving his arms around like he was ready to turn somersaults or something.

“Working on a Sunday? You’re a teacher, Jon. They all know you don’t work on Sundays. You love kids. Why are you so…”

“I can’t, Sans…I just can’t. Kids everywhere! Germs on every surface! Blaring kid-bop music! The games all making a racket and those creepy animatronic creatures moving and talking and…oh, God…blinking at you. Oh, shit…my chest feels tight and my left arm is tingling. Could you feel my forehead?”

“Jon,” she said trying to sound annoyed but snickering at her normally serious, almost broody husband’s over-the-top theatrics at the thoughts of a trip to Chuck E. Cheese’s for their niece’s 5th birthday party.

“Please, sweetheart...Robb will understand. Talisa will understand. I’ll bet Talia won’t even miss Uncle Jon.”

“Mom won’t understand.”

“Yeah, well…she hates me anyway.”

“She does not…not as much now anyway. And you’re going,” Sansa said with her hands on her hips.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Drag me there?”

“If you’ll come to this…”

“What?”

“If you’ll come to this, I’ll…” Sansa said again feeling stymied.

“What will you do?” he asked as a sexy, playful smile suddenly appeared on his face like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“I’ll…um…well, what would you want me to do?” she asked, surprised at how curious she was. _What would Jon want? He never asks for anything really_. “I could make your favorite dinner.”

“You did, two night ago.”

“I could…um, go to a uh, sporting event with you. Your choice…”

“A sporting event? Yes, you could do that. Except you hate being surrounded by screaming fans and drunks and such. Things that happen at most sporting events and I won’t make you go through that. _I_ wouldn’t make _you_ go to something you don’t want to attend,” he added in a slightly smartass tone.

“Well, what then?” she huffed.

“Hmmm,” he said with that same smile from earlier. “I’ll have to think about it. Come on, we’ve got a birthday party to go to, sweet girl,” he said with sudden enthusiasm.

As Sansa was led down the front walk to the car with the pink pony gift bag in her hand, she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly she’d signed up for. They drove all the way to the party with Jon humming along in the car to the radio and using the steering wheel as a drum and making the most hilarious faces when he decided to sing along.

“You’re in a good mood now,” she said suspiciously.

“This is merely a stress release to prepare me for the next two hours in hell.”

“Okay.” She started to wonder again what he might want. _What’s something we don’t do…something we’ve never done?_ “Not in my ass, Jon.”

“What?!”

“You’re not doing me in the…”

“Oh! I already know that’s not on the menu. Other than that, is there anything else I can’t ask for?”

“Uh…no, I’m probably up for anything else with you.”

“Good,” he said with a smile like the Cheshire Cat. “We’re here!” he shouted then, jumping out of the car with the agility and speed of a track and field athlete.

 

For the next two hours, Sansa stayed with her mother and sister-in-law chatting with the other moms, helping wipe noses and serving cake like a good Aunt Sansa while her husband and her older brother ran around Chuck E. Cheese’s playing games with the kids and apparently having a grand time. _He’s a better actor than I realized_.

He did hang back at cake time when they were near the stage with the animatronic animals singing and talking though.

“They are scary as fuck,” he whispered in her ear.

When the party was over and Robb and Talisa were trying to coax a hysterically tired and sugared-up birthday girl to the door, Jon was still playing the basketball shooting game and skeeball claiming he needed to use up his remaining tokens because, God knows, he is _never_ coming back here.

Sansa watched her husband beaming at her after each round of basketball and still wondered what exactly he had in mind for her tonight. She found she was more than a little ready to find out and hoped he’d be out of tokens soon when her youngest brother flopped down next to her. Rickon was 15 and had clearly hated every minute at the party.

“When are you going home, sweetie?”

“As soon as Mom’s done chatting with Arya,” he said glumly.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have more fun. Jon didn’t want to come either but he managed to make the most of it,” she said. _Of course, he’s hoping for sexual favors from his wife out_ _of it so I guess that helps_.

“What do you mean Jon didn’t want to come? He loves this place.”

“What?”

“Well, except for the singing critters. He hates them but he used to bring me here all the time when I was younger and he was in high school and college.”

“Excuse me…”

“He claims one of the skeeball machines still holds one of his high scores.”

“Oh…really.”

Sansa stood up and walked over to her husband as he spent the last token on a final round of Soccer Kicks.

“Really hate it here, huh?”

Jon was busy blasting the ball through the net and trying to do his best Neymar celebration whenever he scored and didn’t pick up on her tone right away.

“Uh, yeah…GOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLL!” he shouted, while pretending to be an airplane or something.

“So, I guess Rickon is full of shit saying that you brought him here all the time when he was younger and that you still cherish a top score on Hot Shot?”

“Skeeball,” he automatically said before he caught himself. He looked over at her with the most adorable oh-shit face.

Sansa smiled and said, “What will you do…to make up for lying to me, Jon Snow?”

“Um…whatever you want me to do,” he answered with that playful, sexy grin she loved. “But Sansa…just not in my ass, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little story and thanks for reading!


End file.
